kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soilder5679
Ok I'm here. Don't get mad but you probably didn't pick the best name for this wiki Gotek may 31 Hey Soilder I'm here. By ranking, I think you just need to have Bearucrats and admins, while the rest just be regular users. Jimmykiller9 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey when should we start making pages and stuff? Jimmykiller9 00:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) K just made the Dragon Ball Z page. Jimmykiller9 00:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome hey how will people know who's admins? it doesn't say anywhere on my profile or anything. Jimmykiller9 01:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool should I make a custom sig or am a I alright? Jimmykiller9 01:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll go get some now. You and the others can finish making the character pages. be right back. Jimmykiller9 01:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna change the front page's sentence so the admin thing looks neater. so don't freak out if it's different. Jimmykiller9 01:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I be like Admin or somethin? Not trying to be selfish. Now its like Ur PrinceZarbon and Im 10x Kamehameha! i know right! I feel so important:) Jimmykiller9 01:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This was your idea right? You're in charge of this right as it has the same name as your forum SuperSaiyan09 Hey just updated community messages to make it more custom Jimmykiller9 02:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi HiSupertrunks7 13:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Being an admin sure SuperSaiyan09 Pages Should we copy and paste from DB Wiki so that the character pages can be more informative? SuperSaiyan09 hey got rid of recent activity feed becaus it was bugging me. Jimmykiller9 20:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you add your signature to your name on the admin list on the front page so people can reach you? Thanks! Jimmykiller9 21:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just real quick could you edit your user page so that it says something. you ARE this wiki's creator. Jimmykiller9 22:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Terms on blocking Vandals What are our terms? i'd say blocking 3 days for a warning, 7 days if they continue, and a month or longer if they don't stop. That sound good? Jimmykiller9 22:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey would it be ok if i could become an admin cuz i have been doing alot of editing and its ok if i dont become oneSupertrunks7 23:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me a admin here dude! LSSJ4 00:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SOILDER!!! I WENT TO TELL LSSJ4 CONGRATS AND STUFF BUT HE'S GONE!!! Jimmykiller9 01:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind he's here. sorry. Jimmykiller9 01:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Can i become an admin? 01:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me a Bureaucrat(??????)?????????? If you dont mind me asking, what is the difrence? 02:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? any reason flamedude22 is a bureaucrat? Jimmykiller9 02:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC)